


Red

by Zoe13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, colour, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13





	Red

Red, the colour of her nails and the marks they leave in stripes on his back, muscles straining and flexing. The blood that mingles with the droplets of sweat and drips down his hot skin. 

Red, the tinge in their faces as they follow the red feeling of passion. As they chase unity and release. 

Red, the petals of the flowers lying on the table across the room, a representation of the love they are making.

Red, the colour of her lips, mouth open in a gasp of pleasure before she whispers to him, moans breathing red to him. 

Red, the fire in their eyes as they grow closer, blind to everything else as they follow it faster and faster.

Red, the colour behind their eyes as they find release, mouths open in gasps and moans, the colour they feel. 

Red, the love bites still visible on necks and shoulders above the sheets as they tangle together. 

Red, the beauty in lovemaking. 


End file.
